nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nintendo games by year (Europe)
This is a list of all games developed by Nintendo, in order of European release year. There is also a list of all games for the US, Australia and Japan. 1980's 1985: *Stack-Up - NES 1986: *Donkey Kong Jr. Math - NES *Pinball - NES *Excitebike - NES *Ice Climber - NES *Mario Bros. - NES *Popeye - NES *Tennis - NES *Donkey Kong - NES *Golf - NES 1987: *Soccer - NES *Clu Clu Land - NES *Kid Icarus - NES *Balloon Fight - NES *Super Mario Bros. - NES *Donkey Kong Jr. - NES *Devil World - NES *Duck Hunt - NES *Donkey Kong 3 - NES *Pro Wrestling - NES *Wrecking Crew - NES *The Legend of Zelda - NES *Volleyball - NES *Hogan's Alley - NES *Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! 1988: *Metroid - NES *Wild Gunman - NES *Ice Hockey - NES *Gumshoe - NES *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *Super Mario Bros. / Tetris / Nintendo World Cup - NES 1989: *Super Mario Bros. 2 - NES *Donkey Kong Classics - NES 1990's 1990: *Dr Mario - Game Boy *Golf - Game Boy *Punch-Out!! - NES *Tetris - NES *To the Earth - NES *Alleyway - Game Boy *Super Mario Land - Game Boy 1991: *Baseball - NES *F-1 Race - Game Boy *Barker Bill's Trick Shooting - NES *Dr. Mario - NES *Super Mario Bros. 3 - NES 1992: *Magnetic Soccer - Game Boy *Mario & Yoshi - Game Boy *Super Mario World - SNES *Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters - Game boy *Metroid II: Return of Samus - Game Boy *F-Zero - SNES *Super Soccer - SNES *NES Open Tournament Golf - NES *StarTropics - NES *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - SNES 1993: *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - Game Boy *Yoshi's Safari - SNES *Pilotwings - SNES *Super Mario Kart - SNES *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golfen Coins - Game Boy *Battle Clash - SNES *Super Mario All-Stars - SNES 1994: *Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land - Game Boy *Donkey Kong - Game Boy *Tetris 2 - Game Boy 1995: *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World - SNES *Wario's Woods - NES *Super Punch-Out!! - SNES *Game Boy Gallery - Game Boy *Tetris & Dr. Mario - SNES *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 1997: *Super Mario 64 - Nintendo 64 *Wave Race 64 - Nintendo 64 *Mario Kart 64 - Nintendo 64 *Lylat Wars - Nintendo 64 1998: *Game Boy Camera - Game Boy *Wario Land II - Game Boy *Yoshi's Story - Nintendo 64 *1080: TenEighty Snowboarding - Nintendo 64 *Game & Watch Gallery 2 - Game Boy Color *F-Zero X - Nintendo 64 *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Nintendo 64 1999: *Wario Land II - Game Boy Color *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX - Game Boy Color *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe - Game Boy Color *Tetris DX - Game Boy Color 2000's 2000: *Game & Watch Gallery 3 - Game Boy Color *Wario Land 3 - Game Boy Color *Ridge Racer 64 - Nintendo 64 *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Nintendo 64 2001: *Pokemon Puzzle League - Nintendo 64 *Super Mario Advance - Game Boy Advance *Wario Land 4 - Game Boy Advance 2002: *Super Mario Advance 2 - Game Boy Advance *Luigi's Mansion - GameCube *Wave Race: Blue Storm - GameCube *Pikmin - GameCube *Super Mario Sunshine - GameCube *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 - Game Boy Advance *Game & Watch Gallery Advance - Game Boy Advance *Metroid Fusion - Game Boy Advance 2003: *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - GameCube *Wario Ware, Inc: Minigame Mania - Game boy Advance *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - GameCube *1080: Avalanche - GameCube 2004: *Metroid: Zero Mission - Game Boy Advance *WarioWare Inc.: Mega Party Game$ - GameCube *Animal Crossing - GameCube *Pikmin 2 - GameCube *Mario vs. Donkey Kong - Game Boy Advance *Pokemon Box: Ruby and Sapphire - GameCube 2005: *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures - GameCube *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - GameCube *PictoChat - DS *Super Mario 64 DS - DS *Yoshi Touch & Go - DS *Nintendogs: Chihuahua and Friends - DS *Nintendogs: Dachsund and Friends - DS *Nintendogs: Labrador and Friends - DS *Mario Kart DS - DS 2006: *Animal Crossing: Wild World - DS *Tetris DS - DS *Metroid Prime: Hunters - DS *Dr Kawashima's Brain Training: How Old Is Your Brain? - DS *Nintendogs: Dalmatian and Friends - DS *Nes Super Mario Bros. - DS *Big Brain Academy - DS *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Wii *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - GameCube 2007: *Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis - DS *Kirby's Dream Course - Wii *More Brain Training from Dr Kawashima: How Old Is Your Brain? - DS *Big Brain Academy for Wii - Wii *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - DS *Super Mario Galaxy - Wii *Link's Crossbow Training - Wii 2008: *Wii Chess - Wii *Adventures of Lolo 2 - Wii *Mario Kart Wii - Wii *Wii Fit - Wii *Dr. Mario & Germ Buster - Wii *Cooking Guide: Can't Decide What To Eat? - DS *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels - Wii *MaBoShi: the Three Shape Arcade *Wii Music - Wii *Art Style: CUBELLO - Wii *Art Style: ROTOHEX - Wii *Animal Crossing: Let's Go to the City - Wii *Art Style: ORBIENT 2009: *Pikmin - Wii *Paper Plane - DS *Pyoro - DS *Pikmin 2 - Wii *A Little Bit of... Magic Made Fun: Funny Face - DS *Rhythm Paraside - DS *A Little Bit of... Dr. Mario - DS *A Little Bit of... Magic Made Fun: Deep Psyche - DS *A Little Bit of... Magic Made Fun: Shuffle Games *Art Style: PiCOPiCT - DS *Art Style: NEMREM - DS *Animal Crossing Calculator - DS *Animal Crossing Clock - DS *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - Wii *Walk With Me! Do You Know Your Walking Routine? - DS *A Little Bit of... Brain Training Maths Edition - DS *Mario Clock - DS *Art Style: BOXLIFE - DS *A Little Bit Of Puzzle League - DS *Wii Sports Resort - Wii *City Transport Map Volume 1 - 2009 - DS *City Transport Map Volume 2 - 2009 - DS *Sujin Taisen: Number Battles - DS *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! - DS *Flipnote Studio - DS *2-in-1 Solitaire - DS *You, Me, and the Cubes - Wii *Photo Clock - DS *Wakugumi - Monochrome Puzzle - DS *A Little Bit of... All Time Classics: Card Classics - DS *Wii Fit Plus - Wii *A Little Bit of... All-Time Classics: Family Games - DS *A Little Bit of... All Time Classics: Strategy Pack - DS *New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Wii *A Little Bit of... Magic Made Fun: Matchmaker - DS *Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - DS *PictureBook Games: The Royal Bluff - DS *A Little Bit of... Magic Made Fun: Psychic Camera - DS *A Little Bit of... Magic Made Fun: Mind Probe - DS *Sparkle Snapshots - DS 2010's 2010: *Electroplankton: Beatnes - DS *Electroplankton: Hanenbow - DS *Electroplankton: Nanocarp - DS *Electroplankton: Trapy - DS *530 Eco Shooter - Wii *Electroplankton: Luminarrow - DS *Electroplankton: Sun-Animalcule - DS *Excitebike: World Challenge - Wii *New English Training: Learning with Tempo - Beginners Edition - DS *Electroplankton: Lumiloop - DS *Electroplankton: Rec-Rec - DS *Electroplankton: Marine-Crystals - DS *Eelctroplankton: Varvoice - DS *New English Training: Learning with Tempo - Advanced Edition - DS *Photo Dojo - DS *Game & Watch: Judge - DS *Super Mario Kart - Wii *Game & Watch: Manhole - DS *Game & Watch: Ball - DS *Game & Watch: Donkey Kong Jr. - DS *Game & Watch: Flagman - DS *Jam With the Band - DS *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Wii *Aura-Aura Climber - DS *Sleep Clock: REcord and analyse your sleep patters *Super Mario All-Stars - Wii 2011: *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem Unscheduled *Project H.A.M.M.E.R. - Wii *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Wii Cancelled *Pichu Bros: Party Panic - GameCube *WarioWare: Twisted! - Game Boy Advance *Kirby's Tilt 'n' Tumble Advance - Game Boy Advance Category:Lists